


SHATTER le SHATTER

by acr555



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But Worse, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, this is basically kill la kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acr555/pseuds/acr555
Summary: Ivan Johnson, a famous mountain climber discovers a crystal heart embed in a mountain. He is then forcibly brought to homeworld, and on homeworld there are changes in regards of rule.





	SHATTER le SHATTER

**Author's Note:**

> I regret making this

 

It was a hot summer day, flowers were blooming, the sky was a bright shade of blue. A perfect day to go mountain climbing, or at least that's what Ivan Johnson thought. Now, Ivan was a very peculiar man, if only for the fact that he obsessed with a small beach town known for its... Irregularities, like: Various monster attacks and alien invasions.

 

It was 7:58 AM. He had just arrived to the mountain site. One word couldn't escape his mind since the incident with the hand a year ago: Why? Why did they attack, what was the purpose? What was the motive and why this beach town?

 

It was 11:06 AM. Ivan had kept the train of thought interrupted for all this time, but it finally was interrupted when he reached the mountain itself.

 

"Well, here we are."

 

He started climbing the mountain, it wasn't his first, Ivan is known as the "mountain king" worldwide for his climbing speed. A speed which couldn't be matched since he outranks the second best climber by 5 seconds on most mountains.

It was 16:28 AM. He had been climbing for a few hours now, that's when heard a sound. He couldn't describe it, but it sounded... Mechanical.

 

That's when a pink tentacle of some sort came out of the mountain, it was about a few centimeters tall.

 

It then stabbed him in the arm. The pain was unbearable so he let go, but he didn't fall, the tentacle had held him in place.

 

That's when his leg started to crystallize a shade of pink, the same as the tentacle.

 

His whole body had been crystallized. The tentacle had retracted into his body. He began to fall, he wondered why he as still alive, and thought he wasn't to be alive for long, considering falling off a mountain.

 

Just then he started to levitate, wondering what was going on, he said. " Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

 

"You humans are so annoying, you can never shut up." said a mysterious voice, in a an annoyed tone

 

"W-who's that?" He stuttered.

 

"That's not important, what's important is I'm basically going to use you as an energy source." Said the voice, in a gleeful tone.

 

"W-why?" He stuttered again.

 

"That's also not important." Retorted the voice.

 

 

It had been a normal day on Homeworld until the alarms ringed.

 

"Everybody evacuate! Amethyst of the elite 3 is hunting a Ruby that has stolen a set of one diamond limb enhancers!

 

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Shouted an Amethyst with what looked like to be white armor with 3 diamond insignias: Blue and and yellow on the arms and white on the chest.

 

"You won't ever catch me!" babbled the Ruby, carrying a set of limb enhancers

 

"Oh, we'll see about that." the Amethyst materialized a hammer, hitting the ground and sending everyone in the air.

 

Suddenly, the limb enhancers attached to the Ruby.

 

"Ha, you won't ever defeat me in these limb enhancers!" Declared Ruby.

 

The red gem charged at the purple gem but to no avail

 

"You think that a one diamond limb enhancer set will be enough to stop me, huh?!"

 

The Amethyst punched the small gem, sending her flying.

 

Light emitted from a tower as a silhouette approached the edge of a tower.

 

"Agate."

 

"Hail your district leader, Stripped Agate!" Declared the Amethyst

 

"Fear is freedom!"

 

"Subjugation is liberation!"

 

"Contradiction is truth!"

 

"These are the truths of this universe!"

 

"And you will all surrender to them, you pieces of dirt!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me where i fucked up, because i know i fucked up.


End file.
